Dragons and Disguises
by kutnerlove
Summary: Charlie's best friend is Nymphadora Tonks, which is fine until he starts feeling things for her that are definitely more than friendly. What will she think if he decides to tell her about his...reactions to her. Set in thier sixth year and moving on.
1. Chapter 1

Dragons and Disguises

Charlie Weasley was one of the most popular wizards at Hogwarts and he made friends rather quickly. He was captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team and helped Hagrid out with Care of Magical Creatures class from time to time. He made groups of his friends laugh and the hearts of many girls flutter when he grinned, flashing his pearly whites. More than a few panties were dampened when he strolled about the common room, and occasionally other parts of the castle without his shirt and it was the highlight of quidditch practices when he got tired of his robes and flew around bare-chested.

Nymphadora Tonks was a rebel by nature and a tomboy at heart. She loved surprising people and was anything but the demure beauty that Black women were supposed to be. She was a chaser on the Hufflepuff quidditch team with a knack for embarrassing guys who thought they were suave. She was well like among her crowd of friends and got along especially well with Charlie. Her clumsiness was a bit charming and her brass was to be admired. As a metamorphmagus she made sport of entertaining the masses with her shifts in appearance.

Charlie and Tonks were quite the pair all through their Hogwarts years, but it wasn't until Christmas of their sixth year that they had any problems. It all began when Charlie escorted her off the train and out to meet his family on the train platform. She had agreed to spend the Christmas Holidays with him and he had a feeling things were going to be spectacular. Bill, just out of his first year of Curse breaker training in Egypt greeted his younger brother with a grin.

"Oi! Charlie boy!!! I see you're still hanging around with the skirt," he said, ruffling Tonk's shoulder length silver locks.

"Watch it, Bill or you'll be saddled with a broken leg," she said good naturedly.

"I'd watch out for this one," Charlie warned his brother.

"Oh is she going to trip over me and send us tumbling in front of the train?" Bill asked, earning a kick in the shin from the witch in question. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley herded their clan toward the exit, Percy following close at his mother' heels as Fred and George teased him about being shy. Mr. Weasley held onto Ron and Ginny's hands as they made their way outside and Bill was left to walk with Charlie and Tonks.

"So you'll be staying with us, then?" Bill asked the non-ginger-haired member of the party. She flashed him a winning grin.

"I reckon, have a problem with it?"

"Not at all," he said flirtatiously.

"Can we just get out of the building before you two get all weird?" Charlie asked. "I know she's got a rockin' bod Bill, but not in public."

Tonks hit her best friend in the arm rather hard as she laughed.

"Jealous?" Bill asked his brother.

"You wish. Has Mum talked to you about a haircut?" he asked, knowing his brother hated the topic of his hair being cut.

"Don't remind me," the oldest Weasley child grumbled. Bill kept his hair long enough to put in a pony tail, much to his mother's chagrin. Charlie preferred his to hang just below his ears, not quite as long as his brother's, but not short enough for his mum. "You'll be next."

Talk over dinner was quite pleasant and Charlie discovered that his brother would be staying until the day before they were expected to return to Hogwarts. Charlie and Tonks recruited the twins to help scare the two youngest Weasleys a bit and spent most of the evening being lectured by Mrs. Weasley about setting a good example for the younger children. "Want to go for a walk?" he asked her before they were settled into their rooms for the night. He and Bill shared a room, the twins had their own room, and usually bunked alone, leaving Ron and Ginny to keep space, but due to Tonks's presence, Ron was keeping with Percy and the girls were rooming together.

"Sure," she replied a mischievous look gracing her delicate features. It was rather cold, so he knew they wouldn't be able to stay out long, but Charlie took her out to his dad's shed to show her 'round.

"He really likes muggle things," Charlie explained.

"I can tell," she replied, picking up an old cassette tape and wiping the dirt off.

"What's it like to live with all these muggle things?" he asked. He had, of course, been to her house, but magic was used frequently, even though her dad was a muggle.

"Eh…not much different, really, except that Dad doesn't have a wand and muggle stuff is mixed in with magical, I suppose." Tonks shrugged.

"Want to go to the pond tomorrow?" he asked her as she charmed a remote controlled airplane to fly around the room.

"Yeah. It's buggered cold right now though."

"We can go back in."

"Right."

They returned to the Burrow pink from the cold and ready for cocoa before bed. "'Night, Tonks!" Charlie called ascending the stairs as she opened the door to Ginny's room.

"'Night, Charlie."

The night passed without incident, but Charlie's thoughts upon waking were laden with images of his best friend in soaked quidditch attire. He was hard beneath his blankets and pajamas and finished up quickly, thinking nothing of where his mind had taken him, and masturbating instead to the images of playwitch his brother had all over their walls. Bill was thankfully still sleeping when he finished up and he cleaned himself with a quick scourgify before creeping downstairs to get a shower.

He was completely naked and getting ready to jump under the hot spray of the water when Tonks, hair mess and wearing the shortest shorts Charlie had ever seen came barging in. "Oi!" He admonished, rousing her from her half-sleeping state as he pulled the shower curtain around him. "Ever think about knocking?"

Tonks simply laughed at him as he blushed. "Mind turning 'round so I can pee?" she asked with a wink.

Charlie sighed. "Fine. But make it quick!" he said, only slightly uncomfortable. She was his best mate after all. Only after she was gone did he put a locking charm on the door and take care of cleaning himself, ignoring the half hard state of his prick. He supposed that it was a natural reaction to her shorts and finished up before meeting her in the kitchen for breakfast, the rest of his family crowded around the table as well.

Tonks winked scandalously at him, to which he rolled his eyes, planning on paying her back for causing him to blush earlier. She chatted with the twins about a plan to turn Bill's hair blue while he listened to his dad talk about work, thinking up things to shake her up.


	2. Chapter 2

Girl with the Golden Eyes

"You wanna go swimming?" Charlie asked Tonks shortly after his mother shooed them from the kitchen. She snorted.

"It's probably only 20 degrees in there," she pointed out.

"We'll get used to it…or warm it up. We're not going to Hogwarts for nothing."

"Alright," she said wickedly taking off out the front door and forcing him to chase her. They arrived at the pond that was situated far enough back in the woods to keep peepers out, but not so far they couldn't easily walk. She was already stripping off when he arrived, the water bubbling lightly from her heating charm.

"Not fair!" he said, kicking off his boots and stepping gingerly out onto the half frozen ground.

"Don't blame me because you're slow," she replied. She was standing in only her under things and Charlie couldn't help but have a look. "See something you like?" she asked.

He pulled off his shirt, ignoring her question, but not taking his eyes off of her ample bosom. With a wink, Tonks reached around her back to unsnap her bra, the material sliding down her arms as her gaze bored into his own. "What're you doing?' he managed finally as the material fell in a heap beside the rest of her clothing and she hooked her fingers into the waistband of her lacy panties.

"Skinny dipping," she replied as though it were normal for him to see her so exposed. Her dusky nipples stood out a bit due to the cold and he cleared his throat as her underwear was tossed away as well.

He didn't want to be outdone, so he let his boxers fall to the ground with his trousers and freed his manhood. He was glad that her body had caught his interest as the cold worked to make his member shrink up. His arousal, however, was keeping it standing proud. He took in her approving look and walked toward the edge of the pond, walking in as though he had done the same thing a million times before.

Tonks followed him into the pond and dipped down to keep her body warm so that only her shoulders and head peeked out of the water. "You're certainly more endowed than I would have thought," she teased, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Ah…you were looking?"

"A bit…you had a peek at my unmentionables," she retorted with a gleam in her eyes. She was moving closer and he didn't quite know what to think. She was his best mate and here he was wanting to snog her senseless and touch that fabulous body that she had unveiled.

"Fair is fair, I suppose," he breathed, a puff of condensation coming out with his words.

She giggled. "I'm just glad I remembered the charm…wouldn't want to freeze our bollocks off out here."

"I believe only one of us has bollocks," he quipped.

"And it will stay that way as long as you don't tell your brothers about our little excursion," she said, lying back and allowing herself to float. He felt his cock twitch as her breasts peeked out of the warm water.

"What are we doing, Tonks?" he couldn't help but ask as he watched her float around.

"What do you want to be doing?" she countered. There was a drop of water that trailed from just below her ear, down between her breasts and into the water that he had the urge to lick as he looked her over.

He cleared his throat, tamping down his immediate response. "Erm…what I mean is, are we changing our relationship. I mean…I've never seen you naked before."

"Never had a peek through the changing rooms?" she asked, looking up at him.

"No…"

"Hmm…well, Charlie, I'm taking a stand. I've fancied you for a while now and I figure that now's as good a time as any to put it on the table."

Of course he knew that she was generally blunt about what she thought or wanted, but he had certainly not expected her to confess feelings for him. They had been mates as far back as he could remember. "Oh."

"You don't have to be so talkative," she tossed his way, pulling herself to a treading position again and moving a bit closer to him.

"I just didn't expect this, Tonks."

"Because I'm 'one of the guys?'" she asked, stopping about a foot away from where he was treading water.

"Well…I just didn't ever think you would go for a guy like me," he told her truthfully.

"And what kind of guy do you think I go for?" she asked.

"You've dated 'badasses' in the past," he told her with a shrug.

"And you're not a 'badass?'"

"Bill's more like that than I am."

"You still getting that tattoo next month?" she asked, one black eyebrow quirked.

"Well yeah."

"There you go."

"And you want me because I'm getting a tattoo?" he asked, not completely sure what she was trying to say.

"No…Merlin, you're a bit slow on the uptake, aren't you? I've liked you for ages, Charlie!" All the playfulness was gone from her golden eyes as he stared at her. "I dated those other guys to try to make you jealous. You're not great at picking up on signals."

He racked his brain trying to remember when she had ever flirted with him…they had always had banter, but that was just her personality. "How long?" he asked.

"Third year," she told him. "Well that's when I knew for sure."

"You didn't really treat me any differently than when we were younger," he said slowly.

"Yeah, well I dunno…you're just so easy to be with. I thought that perhaps you had a bit of a thing for me too…"

He was suddenly aware of how close they were and of the fact of their total nudity. He ran a hand through his shaggy red hair and looked her over. "So…what now?"

"Well what do you feel about the situation?" she asked, not pushing him, but definitely curious about his thoughts.

"I…well I'll need a while to think about it. You're my best mate…I dunno if I've ever really thought of you as more."

"Oh…" She tried to hide her disappointment, but he could still pick up on it. They had been friends for so long that he wouldn't have possibly been able to miss the shift. "Well I suppose you can take all the time you like." She sounded positive, but he expected that he had blundered big time.

"Tonks, I know this is going to change our whole relationship, but I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Neither do I," she said. "But it feels right when I'm with you and I expect that's how being in love is…so I've been told anyway. Don't get all weird, Charlie, but I don't think falling for your best mate is such a bad thing."

He swallowed hard. "Yeah…"

"Let's go back," she said suddenly. "I've got to finish an essay for Snape before we get back and I'd rather do it now than later."

He was more than a bit distracted at the sight of her nude body again, the thatch of hair between her legs catching his eye in particular. "Tonks?"

"Yeah?" she asked, fully dressed now.

He stepped out of the water. "I just wanted to tell you…well you know you're very beautiful…"

"Thanks," she said, a slight blush creeping up her neck.

"And me thinking about this doesn't mean we're done as mates…I just have to get the idea into my head really…before I can make a decision."

"Don't sweat it."

Once they were both properly dressed again, they walked back to the Burrow, neither in the mood for conversation. While Tonks went over the possibility of losing her best friend in her head, Charlie tried to work out how he was feeling. It was definitely flattering that she loved him and he'd had a bit of a crush on her from fourth to fifth year, but he'd never really expected anything to come of it. He glanced over at her as they mounted the steps to the porch, looking for any signs of what she was thinking…she was completely composed, however and it was a bit unnerving.

Tonks bade him goodbye and headed up to the room she was sharing with Ginny while Charlie found Bill in the kitchen. "Can I talk to you?" he asked his brother.

"Sure. What's going on?" the longer haired man asked over his mug of cider.

"Erm…this is kind of private."

Bill raised his eyebrows but said nothing, simply picking up his mug and following his brother up to their shared bedroom. Charlie took a seat on his bed and Bill followed suit, taking a sip of his drink before turning his full attention on his brother. "What's up?" he asked, taking in Charlie's damp hair.

"Well…Tonks and I went swimming and she kind of told me that she has feelings for me," he admitted quickly, leaving out the bit about them both being naked as he was sure Tonks would indeed come after his bollocks if he spread that part around.

"'Bout bloody time," Bill said, unfazed. Charlie stared at him like he had lost his mind.

"What?"

"You heard me. She's been ogling you for the last three years," Bill pointed out. "I thought you might have been interested too, by the way you two are always carrying on."

"We're best mates!"

"So. No one said you couldn't shag your best mate."

"Bill!" Charlie protested. "What am I supposed to do? In all seriousness, I don't want to lose her, but I dunno if I feel the same way."

"You'll have to figure that out yourself," he replied taking another swig of cider.

"How do you mean?"

"Well, do you think about her all the time? Is she the first person you tell when something happens? Do you find her attractive?"

"Yeah…but all of those things could be just stuff that I notice as her friend."

Bill looked skeptical. "Could you see yourself without her in the future?" Bill asked.

"No way."

"Ever been jealous when some other bloke hits on her?"

"Maybe…but isn't that just a reflex?"

"Not unless you want something other than friendship on your mind," Bill told him with a smile. "You like her, but hadn't really had a chance to think about it until now."

"But what if I fuck this up? I am not doing something to piss her off so bad she won't want to be my mate."

"Well dating her isn't much different than what you're doing…you just get to snog and shag." Bill shrugged. "You'll still be best mates."

"Yeah…I suppose you're right," Charlie sighed. "Now how do I tell her it's a good idea to try the dating thing?"

"I would suggest talking to her," Bill told him.

"Yes, I hadn't thought of that…" Charlie said sarcastically. "I think I hurt her when I said I needed to think things over."

"She'll understand…she's your best mate after all."

Charlie stood, newfound confidence pumping through his veins. "Thanks for this, Bill. You're a life saver!"

"Just give me your firstborn and we're even," Bill joked.


	3. Chapter 3

Big Girls Don't Cry

Charlie rushed down the stairs toward his sister's room, nervous, but excited to talk to Tonks again. He heard muffled talking as he placed his hand on the knob and paused. Charlie wasn't the type to eavesdrop, but a muffled sob jolted him to the core and he pressed his ear to the door, wondering if something was wrong inside. "Charlie's a git!" he heard his seven year old sister proclaim loudly inside as sniffing filled the space in the background.

"Nah…he's just a dumb bloke," Tonk's replied tearfully.

"He shouldn't make you cry!" Ginny protested sounding like a tiny version of her mum. "I'll hex him if you like."

"You're too young to use magic, aren't you?" Tonks asked.

"No way. I have brothers."

Charlie smiled despite feeling like a smelly sock for having caused his best mate to cry. He had to wonder if she was crying because she loved him, or because she was embarrassed. He had never seen her cry, however, so it was fairly unlikely that she was embarrassed. He heard the tell tale signs of people moving inside the room and stepped back from the door, not wanted to be found pressed against it. His sister might have been a kid, but she had one hell of a punch to her magic and it didn't help that she was able to frequently sneak their parent's wands to exact her own brand of justice.

Just as the door opened, Charlie managed to duck into the bathroom. He slammed his head against the wall realizing that he had hurt the one girl who had always been there for him and would likely be the only one to put up with all of his flaws. He had dated a few birds, but nothing had been as good as the time he spent with his best friend. She knew exactly what to say and do to make him laugh, had the perfect responses to his jabs, and could take a hit better than most blokes on the quidditch pitch. The more he thought about her, the more he realized just how good she was for him and how much he took her for granted.

After waiting five minutes to ensure that both females had vacated the immediate area, he stepped out into the hall. His heart clenched up when he came face to face with Tonks who was fiercely scrubbing her cheeks in attempts to remove her tears. "Hey," he said gently.

"Oi. You gonna stand there all day or will I get to piss?" she asked, a bit rougher than normal. He stepped aside, not knowing what else to do, and she locked herself in the bathroom. He mentally kicked himself for being such a prat and decided to wait on her in the kitchen.

As the minutes wore on, Charlie started to wonder if Tonks was going to come down or go back to her room, but just as he was about to get up from the table, she appeared. Her hair was sapphire and her eyes were the darkest black he could ever think of. She gave him a slow smile before reaching into the refrigerator for some pumpkin juice. He cleared his throat before speaking. "Tonks?"

She turned around, a glass in her hand and sat down directly across from him. "Hey…sorry about earlier. Just a bit stressed out over that damned assignment," she lied. He didn't want to bring up her pain so he simply nodded. "What's on your mind?" she asked him.

"Oh…I just wanted to talk about us."

"Right," she said with a blush. "You don't have to make me feel better about it, Charlie, boy. I know it's kind of a big load to dump in your lap. No worries."

"No…Tonks, I really shouldn't have needed to think it over. You're my best mate!" She cringed a bit when he said that and it didn't escape his notice. "The more I thought about it, the more it hit me how perfect we would be together," he continued.

"We wouldn't be perfect. Nothing's perfect."

"But you're beautiful and funny and pretty much all I've ever wanted in a girl."

She blushed again, her hair taking on a pink tinge and he couldn't help but smile. "Right…well thanks."

"I want to try this, but you have to promise me that we'll still be best mates if it doesn't work out…"

"You think I'd let you go that easy?" she asked, picking up where they had left off earlier in the morning, her usual shine coming back. "You know my secrets…I'd have to kill you, Charlie."

He snorted. "You'd have to catch me first."

"Like that's hard."

They fell into an easy banter and soon enough Molly came in to prepare dinner. Tonks offered to give her a hand, but Mrs. Weasley knew better and kindly suggested she and Charlie go find the other children and find something 'fun' to do. "Dinner will be ready in about an hour!" she called after them as they disappeared out of the room.

The evening turned into one of the most enjoyable Charlie could ever remember and he pointed it out a few times as Tonks bested Bill in exploding snap. He watched her laugh and couldn't believe he had missed out on how wonderful she was all the years they had been inseparable. She winked at him saucily before disappearing upstairs for bed that night and all thoughts of her crying were washed out of their minds.

"I take it you two are together now?" Bill asked.

"Yeah."

"It's about bloody time!"

Charlie snickered as his mum whacked Bill in the back of the head for wearing. "That's for the support, mate."

"Any time, so long as you repay me by setting me up with one of her sexy little girlfriends," Bill replied, earning another swat from his mother.

"I think we'd better go upstairs and discuss this before mum takes your head off," Charlie suggested through a peal of laughter as Bill rubbed the back of his head.


	4. Chapter 4

Nerves of a Schoolboy

Despite the great time they had had since deciding to officially start dating, Charlie was nervous to take Tonks out. They had planned to make a short trip to Diagon Alley to get a few last minute gifts and then have lunch there. Tonks was raring to go, pleased as per usual, when she got to go out and goof off with her friends…it was all a bit unnerving for the Weasley boy.

Bill pulled him aside before the departure and Charlie found himself chatting with his brother in the closet containing everyone's winter cloaks. "What are we doing here?" Charlie asked, surveying his surroundings.

"Having a chat, Charlie boy…you really are skittish."

"What? I'm not…" he started, but with a lazy flick of his brother's wand, Charlie was unable to speak. He glared over at his brother, still in the dark about what was going on.

"You're way too nervous about this trip. It's Tonks, not a dragon that'll be eating your spleen in the city." Bill chuckled. "'Course you would probably prefer the dragon…Anyway, you just need to relax. This is just another trip to Diagon Alley with your best mate. No pressure." Bill loosened his brother's tongue and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You're lucky that you're my favorite," Charlie threatened, pulling out his own wand. "But thanks for the advice. It's just not that easy!"

"What do you mean, it's not that easy?" Bill questioned, one eyebrow quirked.

"Well for one, we're dating now."

"Yeah…and?"

"Well…what if it's weird."

"You're going out with Tonks," Bill pointed out. "It's likely to be weird."

Charlie thumped him in the chest. "Don't be a git…I need help here."

"Just act like you normally would when you guys are out together. Only this time if you stare at her arse when she bends over to pick something up, you won't get a slap in return."

Charlie rolled his eyes as his brother laughed. "If I muck this up, you're going to have to give me lessons!"

"Then don't muck it up," Bill replied, escorting Charlie out into the living room.

Half of the family and Tonks were staring as they emerged and Charlie flushed a bit. "What were you two doing in there?" Tonks asked with a grin. "I don't have to drag Bill away from my man, do I?"

Charlie flushed a bit more and swatted Bill's hand off of his shoulder. "Just giving him a boot in the arse for commenting on your breasts," he replied. Tonks snorted, her hair going bright green as his mother cuffed his ear.

"You'd better behave yourself, Charlie or I'll end up keeping you in the backyard with the gnomes for the rest of your holiday!" she said. "Learn how to treat a lady."

"You know we heard everything you were saying," George said, going toward the kitchen.

"And it was pretty funny!" Fred finished.

Charlie's heart dropped for a moment and he looked at the twins with a threat in his eyes. "You should really have that looked at," Fred told him matter-of-factly.

"Yeah. Don't want that kind of reputation, do you?" George asked, causing Bill and Tonks to snicker.

"You're setting a bad example for your brothers!" Mrs. Weasley told her two oldest sons as Charlie joined the laughter.

"They're the bad example," Bill replied. "Damned clever little buggers!"

"Alright, alright. Have fun now…and don't do anything to get yourselves thrown in Azkaban!" the Weasley matriarch said, shooing Tonks and Charlie toward the door.

"Those two are going to be a handful," Tonks commented as she and Charlie stepped out into the frosty air. Bits of snow were starting to fall and she stuck out her tongue to catch some. Charlie followed suit and they walked for a bit with their heads tilted back, tongues stuck out. "Wanna try apparation?" she asked as they made it to the end of the warded area around the Burrow.

"Yeah…we've got to practice sometime," Charlie replied. He didn't turn seventeen until the next week and Tonks until May, but he figured some rules were meant to be broken. They had taken classes, after all.

"Think about it, then go there!" she said, scrunching her face up. She turned on the spot and with a loud 'pop' she was gone. Charlie sorely hoped that she had managed to get to Diagon Alley without splinching herself. He tried to concentrate, then felt a glimmer in his chest, indicating his readiness, and turned.

When Charlie opened his eyes he found himself in a dark place, not like the one where he had hoped to go. He walked toward one of the buildings and found himself reading the warning for a shop called 'Bourgin and Burkes.' He'd heard about the place from his father and realized that he was in Knockturn Alley. He cursed under his breath, happy that he was at least near hid intended destination, but displeased that he had been off target. He began walking toward a small bit of light near the end of a road and suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to find a dirty and scantily clad witch of nearly forty exposing her breasts to him. "Fancy a rough shag?" she asked with a cackle. Her teeth were in ill repair and she smelled of sweat and old cheese and the last thing Charlie wanted to do was shag her, but he held his tongue. He broke out of her grip and started jogging toward what he was sure was the exit. Sinister faces blurred by as they reached out to stop him, but he sped up, thankful for his quidditch training and emerged from the place in a burst of light.

He was in Diagon Alley, he realized, when he spotted one of the shops. He tried to force his heart to return to its normal rhythm as he scanned the crowd for brightly colored hair. "Hello, sexy," said a voice behind him and he spun around quickly, wand at the ready to find his girlfriend doubled over laughing.

"Tonks…it's you."

"Yeah. Who else calls you sexy?" she wanted to know, wiping tears of mirth off of her cheeks. He mumbled something indecipherable and she grabbed his hand, leading him toward the quidditch shop.

Charlie and Tonks visited several shops, stopping to look at the new creatures featured in the menagerie as they gathered gifts for both Charlie's family and Tonks's. Heavily laden with packages, they entered a small tea shop and found a booth in the corner. "What are you having?"

"Just tea and biscuits," he replied. "Mum'll kill me if I don't have seconds at dinner."

Tonks laughed. "Alright. I'll get the same. Can't have her worried about our health…"

They didn't mention their points of apparition, much to Charlie's relief, but when offered some help with their packages, they gladly accepted side along apparition from Remus Lupin, a friend of Charlie's parents. "Have any trouble, dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the kitchen as they entered the house with Lupin and their things in tow.

"No, Mum. Lupin's here!" Charlie called. His mother appeared seconds later to greet the guest and usher him into the kitchen for tea before dinner. Charlie and Tonks took their shopping upstairs and tucked the gifts into their respective rooms before returning to the living area to hear Remus Lupin tell the twins about his adventure in Romania.

"They're starting up a dragon reserve there," he told the delighted pranksters. This tidbit caught Charlie's interest and he focused more on what the man was saying. "Someday the two of you might like to visit," he continued. "Maybe even work there."

"Wicked!" the twins exclaimed together.

"I heard he's a werewolf," Tonks told Charlie after they broke up to get ready for dinner.

"What? Who?" he wanted to know.

"Lupin. The word is, he transforms every month. That's why he can't work for the ministry as an auror. His mates were applying to be aurors before…well you know what happened."

Charlie wondered how Tonks knew so much about Remus Lupin, as he had never heard such rumors, but he let it go. Of course he knew about the tragedy of Lupin's friends. Harry Potter, the boy who lived, was the son of Remus' best mate James. James and his family had been betrayed by another good friend Sirius Black, who later took out the third of the supposed werewolf's good friends, Peter Pettigrew.

Dinner was interesting that evening, with all the children wanting to ask Remus questions about his trips and Mr. Weasley attempting to talk business. "Well chat later," the older Weasley told his friend as the twins questioned Remus about werewolves. Charlie was too distracted by Tonks's tight fitting shirt to pay much attention to what the older man was saying.


	5. Chapter 5

An Itch to Scratch

Charlie had been wanking to thoughts of his best mate turned girlfriend for nearly a week before Bill said anything. It was early in the morning, too early for Bill's liking and he had turned over repeatedly trying to get comfortable as his brother moaned and panted under his blankets. He heard a whispered voice from Charlie and decided to put his foot down before he was permanently scarred by the display. Just as Charlie was picking up his pace a slight amount he called out rather loudly, and Bill threw back his covers. "Oi!" he yelled at his younger brother. The rustling stopped and Charlie froze, caught in the act. "A bloke can't get any sleep around her with you whacking away at yourself like that. Keep it down!"

"Bill?" Charlie asked, peeking out from under his blankets.

"Who else?"

"You…heard me?"

"Yeah. Next time try a silencing charm…or better yet, just have the skirt relieve that bit of tension you're feeling." Bill smirked at the horrified expression on his brother's face.

"You aren't going to tell her about this, are you?"

"Only if you keep wailing her name at the top of your lungs. She's probably heard that by now, though."

Charlie would have flashed an offensive sign at his brother had his hands not been occupied. "Well I'll not keep you from sleep," he said, adjusting himself. "I'll just go finish up in the bathroom."

"You're dating Tonks now…have her finish you up," Bill suggested, ducking Charlie's potions book as he turned back over again.

"I just want to shag her senseless, but I can't have her thinking that's all I want!"

"Well tell her, I'm trying to sleep. I've got to help Dad out at work today and I'd like to get some shut eye before I have to deal with that odd bloke he works with," Bill said.

Charlie rolled his eyes and left the room, making sure he was all tucked into his pajama bottoms before he decended the stairs. He made it to the bathroom and locked the door without disturbing anyone else, then set to relieving the pressure that had been building up in his loins. He threw his head back and groaned loudly before realizing that he hadn't cast a silencing spell.

"You ok in there?" Tonks asked a second later from outside the door. He bit his lip, trying to keep his hormones in check as his cock pulsed to the sound of her voice.

"Erm…yeah…just a bit sick…" he lied.

"Oh…want me to get you something?"

"Nah, I'm alright," he told her, still stroking his flesh in attempts to get off before she broke down the door. Her voice was turning him on immensely.

"You sure?" she asked and he was forced to bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out her name as the muscles in his abdomen tightened. "Charlie?"

"YES!!!!!!!!" he cried out, his fluids pouring out in thick streams as the door swung open.

"Merlin's pants, Charlie!" she exclaimed, watching in fascination as he continued to spurt out streams for a few more seconds. He blushed the color of his hair as he realized that she was staring at his still swollen member. He started to tuck it away, before noticing the look on her face. She licked her lips and he jumped to full attention once more. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…I think we've established that," he replied, looking up at the lust in her eyes. She closed the door and locked it before muttering a few charms and casting her wand aside. His heart sped up as it raced to find reasons that she could possibly have for being locked in a bathroom with him as he stroked his pulsing erection.

"Can I…touch it?" she asked. He nearly whimpered as she moved closer and managed to nod, despite the sensations that were leaving him incoherent. Tonks dropped to her knees in front of him and ran a finger up his shaft experimentally. He shivered at her touch and she repeated the motion.

"I don't want you to think I'm just after you for sex," he told her raggedly as she circled the head of his penis with her thumb, spreading the drop of pre cum around.

"I wouldn't be in this situation if I thought that," she told him.

"Is it too early?"

"No…if you want me and I want you, who's to say we're not ready?"

He let out a low moan as she began to stroke him. "Good point."

"You were wanking to me, weren't you?" she asked, almost as an afterthought.

"Gods, yes!"

"Just making sure. Didn't want to be a substitute for your real desires."

"I want you, Tonks…badly."

"Then take me," she whispered, pressing her lips against his softly. He kissed her back hard, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her closer as she continued to squeeze him. He stood up, taking her with him, and deepened their kiss.

She liked the fact that he was muscular. All his quidditch training had really paid off as he hoisted her up onto the sink and bade her wrap her legs around his waist. She was pleased as he moaned loudly at the feel of her against him. She hadn't put on knickers when she had gotten out of bed and he was pressed directly against her wetness.

"This is…are you sure?" he asked, nearly losing his mind at the sensation of her skin on his. She nodded and that was all he needed. He yanked the t-shirt off of her and found one breast with his mouth as he caressed the other. She was panting and wriggling against him and he couldn't take much more.

Charlie trailed hot kisses up Tonks's chest and along her throat until he found her mouth again. As he plunged his tongue into her mouth, he pushed forward into her wet heat. She stiffened in his arms as he filled her to the brim and he paused, not sure what to do. He had only been with one other girl and she had certainly not been a virgin during their time together.

"It's ok," she whispered against his lips after a moment. She moved her hips against him and he slowly pulled back, then pressed forward once more. They set up an easy pace and he felt her rippling against him. It was like nothing he had ever experienced.

"Tonks," she moaned, picking up the pace a bit as she moved against him with a ferocity he delighted in. He realized that her metamorphmagus skills were allowing her to squeeze him more than any other witch could and thanked Merlin briefly for her gift. He neared his limit and began to thrust haphazardly into her wet pussy as she squeezed him more. "Oh Merlin!" he yelled out as she dragged him into a pool of feeling.

They stayed tangled together until they could breathe properly again and Charlie felt that he could stay with her like that for a long time. Slowly they came apart and he helped her steady herself. "Just…wow!" she said, knocking over a vase in her zeal. Charlie chuckled and repaired the vase before searching for his boxers.

"Thank you," he said before kissing her soundly.

"Thank you for having a wank!"

He laughed, then got an idea. "Want to have a shower?" he asked.

"I could use one."

He slipped his boxers off again, then climbed into the shower and turned the water on. "Join me if you want."

She grinned, then followed him. "I hope none of your family needs the loo for a while," she told him as he began kissing her neck.

"They can bugger off," he replied, enjoying the feeling of her.


	6. Chapter 6

I've Got You, Babe!

"So you think it'll be alright?" Tonks asked as they prepared to board the Hogwarts train once again. Their holiday had been spent well, making love and just being together and Charlie rather thought that it was the best he'd ever had.

"Of course. They'll probably expect that we've been together for ages, but I don't really care what they think." He kissed her on the top of her head, which was sporting black spikes as he guided her toward the train.

"Have fun, kiddies!" the twins called from the platform. Charlie gave them a wink and followed his girlfriend onto the train, amazed at how much he had missed out on without her for the past seventeen years.

"Hogwarts, here we come!" she giggled as they found an empty compartment.

"Here here!" he agreed, capturing her lips as the train started to move.


End file.
